


Power Girl & Superboy

by Axelex12



Category: DCU (Comics), Power Girl (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pseudo-Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Smut interaction between Superboy and Power Girl
Relationships: Superboy/Power Girl
Kudos: 3





	Power Girl & Superboy

Karen fumbled with the keys in the lock, distracted by the feel of Conner's lips all over the back of her neck. She was pretty sure at least this meant the date had gone well. Finally, the key turned with a click and, as it did, Kon-El grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her round to face him, his lips crashing into hers.

Conner Kent (also known as Kon-El) kicked the door shut behind him as they stumbled into her penthouse, Karen moaning gently into his kisses now. His hands ran through her blonde hair, still wet from the rain, and down her long, smooth back. It was only as they broke the kiss that Kon-El took a moment to admire what she was wearing. He was used to seeing Powergirl in tight, white costume, but he found that tight black minidress with stockings and boots under a long trench coat suited her just as well. Karen was equally taken with the swanky black suit Conner was wearing, already fiddling with the buttons of his tight, white shirt.

Conner let his hand slide gently up her thigh as he kissed her again and Karen's eyes widened as his nimble fingers slipped under the hem of her dress and fought their way into her panties. She let her head fly back in a moan as his fingers entered her. Conner latched his lips onto her neck, nibbling gently. Karen's hips bucked and she found it difficult to stay standing as he slowly but forcefully pumped his fingers in and out of her tight entrance.

She gulped down a deep breath when he slid his hand back out and watched as he sucked his fingers clean with a smirk. She'd heard Superboy was cheeky, she should have been prepared for that. She shrugged her coat back off her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor around her ankles. It was Kon-El's turn to cry out now as she shoved him with super strength so he landed on the couch with a thud, then with superspeed she was on top of him again, sat on his lap, her hands cupping his cheeks and pulling him in for another kiss, while her thighs rubbed gently against his hips.

She could feel the tent in Superboy's pants growing and grinned. He looked at her with lustful, pleading eyes from under his thick, messy black hair which she couldn't resist running her hands through, feeling each blade tickle against her fingertips. Karen adjusted her position slightly so she could access his waist more easily and bit down on her bottom lip eagerly as she yanked his shirt untucked and started to pull on his belt. Conner grinned as his belt was whipped away and the gorgeous blonde slid down his body to her knees in front of him.

Karen's hands ran up and down his thighs, slapping them gently, as she spread his legs apart. He swallowed as he felt her tugging his zipper down. Then he lifted himself slightly to allow her to drag his pants down. As his boxers hit the floor too, his cock stood upright. He whimpered slightly as he felt Karen's nails drag slowly down the shaft. Her tongue flicked over the head, teasing him. He breathed out hard. She grinned.

Power Girl's head bobbed up and down diligently, her red lips pressed into an O around his throbbing cock and sliding up and down it softly. One hand rested on his bare thigh, nails digging in, the other was gently tickling his balls, making Conner squirm a little as she sucked him off. His own hands were resting on the back of her head, encouraging her to take him deeper, as he fiddled with her blonde locks playfully. Karen did take more and more of his sizeable erection into her mouth until she was expertly deep throating him, sucking so hard that Conner suspected she was using her powers. It was no surprise to either of them when Conner erupted, shooting streams of cum into the waiting blonde's mouth, who eagerly gulped it all down.

Determined not be outdone, Kon-El lifted Karen by the hips and carries her the short distance to the kitchen counter where he placed her gently, her legs dangling over the side, her feet a few inches away from the floor. Karen giggled as he delicately removed each of her shoes, stroking and rubbing her cute little feet. Then his hands glided up her legs, tracing lines up her stockings until he reached her little dress. She bit her lip as he shimmied the bottom of her dress a little further up, revealing some bare thigh at the top and then her black knickers.

He took a moment to unbutton his own shirt and discard it so he was completely naked first. Then he slid her panties down from beneath her dress to her ankles. The garment hung from her right ankle as he spread her legs as wide apart as he could. Then his face dove into her wide-open entrance. "Oh god!" She found herself crying out as his tongue attacked her pussy, ravaging every inch of it. His hands stayed clamped on her inner thighs while his face was buried in her vagina, his tongue searching deeper and deeper. His teeth grazed against her aching clit and she cried out. In record time, he had her orgasming just as hard as he had.

"I need to get you out of those clothes..." Conner muttered as he eyed up the little black dress. Karen grinned as he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet, then spun her round to face away from him and dragged the zip down her back, revealing a smooth expanse of pale, creamy skin, which he pressed his lips to dead-centre between her shoulderblades.

Karen took his arm and pulled her naked Superboy through the bedroom as he manoeuvred her dress from her shoulders and off her toned, sexy body. She pushed him onto his back on the bed and he looked up at her expectantly. She was stood there now in just stockings and a bra that perfectly highlighted her huge, heaving bosom. Conner was almost drooling as she unlatched her bra and tossed it aside. She crawled onto the bed on top of him and playfully ran her tongue up his neck. He flipped her onto her back and buried his face in her now revealed tits.

With quite possibly the most famous chest in the world, Conner had to admit that playing with Powergirl's boobs was something of a lifelong dream for him. He squeezed, and rolled, and pinched, and tweaked, and pulled, and licked her breasts, feeling his cock grow harder and harder with each touch of her soft, warm tits. He forced himself away and roughly tugged at her stockings until her legs were revealed and she was finally as naked as him.

He positioned himself on top of her and she smiled up at him enthusiastically. He ran his hands over her cheeks, framing her face with her golden hair and traced her collarbone with his thumbs. Then he thrust into her hard. Karen's neck arched as her head shot back in a moan, her whole face contorting with pleasure. Conner slammed into her again, grunting as he did so, evoking another almost-gutteral groan from her. "Fuck," she breathed out as he pounded his cock into her tight, wet pussy, over and over, getting faster and faster.

His was drilling her so hard, Karen almost forgot they were BOTH the ones with super strength. Her hands were on his ass, squeezing his buttocks desperately, nails digging in. Her legs flailed wildly in the air for a moment as he slammed down into her, before wrapping around his waist, clinging on for dear life. Her hands ran up his back, coming to rest on his shoulder blades, which she squeezed and massaged. Conner peppered her face with reassuring kisses as he fucked her.

Lost in the heat of passion, the two lovers found themselves rolling over, switching from missionary to cowgirl as Karen found herself straddling his waist. She pressed her hands to his chest, taking over the thrusting as she rocked her hips against him. She was up to speed in no time, fucking him even harder than he'd fucked her, her whole naked body moving back and forth on his throbbing cock with tremendous force.

Conner was gasping for breath as his hands searched for something to cling on to. He found the blonde's small butt and grasped her firm asscheeks, squeezing tightly. He egged on her reckless hip thrusting with a few carefully placed smacks on her ass, spanking Power Girl hard enough that the sound of each slap echoed throughout the penthouse. She might have been a girl of steel, but Superman's young clone still managed to leave red handprints on her rear, claiming it as his own.

He grabbed her sides, feeling her hips roll in his grasp, squeezing gently, then he reached for her tits again. Karen's arms were up behind her head, out of the way, twirling strands of her own hair around her fingers as she rode him as hard as she could. She was loving the way her body was so obviously driving him wild. He pinched and twisted her perky nipples, making her squeak and she decided it was time to finish this.

She grabbed his wrists and pinned them down up above his head, pausing her thrusts for just a moment. His chest rose and fell as he looked up at her, longingly. She placed a tiny taunting kiss on the end of his nose, then she started to slam onto him harder than he'd ever been fucked before. The bed threatened to break from the force she was pounding him with, and Conner was groaning uncontrollably. Karen released his hands to wipe the sweat from her brow and he took the opportunity to pull her into a kiss. They both moaned, almost in unison, as they finished: Karen's orgasm triggering Conner's.

They slumped down next to each other on the bed and Karen laughed as she heard the bed creak, feeling it was out of shape now. "Wow," Conner mouthed at the ceiling. Karen placed a hand on his chest, and Conner felt the beautiful blonde snuggle up to him. "Stay," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her. "To be honest, you haven't left me the strength to do anything else," he grinned. "And I never will," she grinned as she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
